


Let Me Feel Your Love

by warpedsoul



Series: Omega Ashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha!calum, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Might have a part two idk, Smut, They all fuck ashton, alpha!luke, alpha!michael, and Ashton is a little slut who takes it, bc I want them to, omega!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton thought he was going to be an alpha like the others.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Feel Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut. With a plot. Kinda. Eh. I just wanted submissive, slutty Ashton. Enjoy maybe idk man

Everybody assumed that Ashton was going to be an alpha. Just the way he walked gave hints as to what he was so capable of being.

So when he woke up one day in his hotel bed, sweaty and hard with slick leaking down his thighs, he was beyond confused.

The signs of being an omega were pretty obvious, he was desperate for someone to get him off and he was already grinding into his mattress, practically humping the bed.

The bright side: He finally figured out what he was. All of the other boys had found out long ago, he'd always wondered when it would be his turn.

The down side (which was noticeably bigger): He was the only omega in the band. Calum, Luke and Michael were all Alphas.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when his dick rubbed against the sheets particularly hard.

He let out a quiet moan before harshly biting his lip, not wanting the others to hear. They would find out regardless, they probably already could smell him, but he wanted to prolong the confrontation for as long as possible.

He licked his suddenly dry lips before wrapping his hand around his cock, quickly jerking himself off. With the help of his slick, he was cumming in minutes with a soft, breathy moan.

He breathed for a couple seconds as he gathered his thoughts, trying not to get too hard too fast again.

He stood up and grabbed a pair of fresh boxers and basketball shorts and a band tee before rushing to the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up before getting dressed and walking downstairs.

He smelt the boys desire from the top of the stairs in their shared house. Today would be interesting.

"So...you're an omega, huh?" Calum murmured when Ashton entered the kitchen. Before Ashton could even process his thoughts, Calum had pressed him to the wall, sucking a large hickey onto his neck.

Their lips met in a searing kiss, their tongues sliding against each other as they messily made out. Ashton melted under Calum's touch, letting out little whimpers and slightly grinding against the alpha. He ran his fingers through Calum's black hair as he bit and sucked along Ashton's collarbone and neck, licking up behind his ears and pulling his shirt down to mouth at his neck.

Ashton's hands were pinned against the wall, his head thrown back and his eyes shut in pleasure. He gasped as he thrust his hips into Calum's, his breathing getting heavier as his already sensitive cock rubbed against his sweatpants.

"Suck me." Calum growled biting particularly hard on Ashton's earlobe.

Ashton sunk to his knees, yanking down the alphas sweats and boxer, taking his long, hard dick into his mouth.

He bobbed up and down, stroking and pumping what he couldn't reach with his hand. He moaned around Calum, relaxing his throat and taking him even further, pumping his own hard length with his free hand.

Calum let out a growl, fucking Ashton's mouth before releasing hard down his throat. Ashton swallowed it all, cumming into his fist, streaking the floor with white stripes.

He pulled off, breathing hard and pulling his pants back up. Calum hummed, yanking his own sweats up before dragging Ashton close and pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Breakfast?" He murmured, already walking over to the stove.

"I-yeah, sure. Thanks." Ashton breathed out. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and recognized the scent as Mikey's.

"Mmm, you're an omega. Perfect." Mikey growled as he bent Ashton over the counter.

Ashton gasped as he felt two hands grope his ass, before his sweats and boxers were once again at his feet. He could feel himself getting wet, and couldn't help but let out a loud moan as Michael dragged his fingernails down the omegas back.

Ashton panted, letting out breathy moans of "fuck" and "oh god Mikey". He cried out in painful pleasure as Michael slammed 3 fingers in at once, relentlessly opening him up, teasing him by running his fingertips against Ashton's prostate.

Michael pumped his cock a few times before thrusting into Ashton in one go. The smaller boy threw his head back, releasing a loud "fuck Mikey oh god yes" as the bright haired boy pounded into Ashton.

Ashton moaned out whimpers and gasps, clawing at the smooth tabletop he was bent over. He ground back, chasing his third orgasm that morning.

God he fucking loved being in heat.

Michael reached up and fisted Ashton's sweaty, curly golden brown hair, sharply yanking back.

Ashton groaned loudly, panting hard as he painted the side of the counter white with cum. Michael grunted in pleasure, pounding Into Ashton a few more times before pulling out and releasing on Ashton's ass and back.

Mikey pulled up his pants, squeezing the omegas bum as he placed a small kiss on the top of his head, walking over to Calum and stealing a piece of toast he'd made.

Ashton slumped against the marble surface, breathing heavily from the physical effort he'd made so early in the morning. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he stepped out of his pants and underwear, not even bothering to get redressed.

"My turn." He heard Luke growl before he was being pulled to a bedroom by his wrist.

Luke threw Ashton onto the bed, crawling up his body before latching his teeth on one of Ashton's nipples.

Ashton arched up, his hands flying to tangle in Luke's hair as he whimpered and gasped. Luke didn't relent on the assault on Ashton's nipples, biting and sucking the one while twisting the other. The alpha reveled in the pornographic moans coming from Ashton's mouth, kissing a hickey right above his left nipple.

Luke lined himself up with Ashton before slipping in, waiting for a moment before thrusting in and out. He reached for Ashton's wrists, pinning them above his head.

Ashton arched up and threw his head back, spreading his legs as far as possible. Luke fucked him hard and deep, his pace quickening as their climaxes approached.

"Luke- fuck, oh god- please touch me." Ashton pleaded, looking into Luke's eyes in ecstasy.

The blonde alpha reached down and took Ashton's hard cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Oh my god Luke fu-uck yes," Ashton moaned, arching up one last time as he came hard on his stomach. Luke groaned as Ashton tightened around him, his wet heat almost throwing him over the edge. He quickly pulled out, wrapping a hand around his dick and positioning himself over Ashton's face.

"God babe you look so good like this. Gonna cum on your face, want that?" Luke panted as he struggled to hold is impending orgasm in.

Ashton couldn't form a complete sentence, only able to nod and open his mouth.

Luke groaned at the sight, releasing with a grunt as his seed covered Ashton's collarbone, neck and face, some landing in his mouth.

They both we're panting hard, laying on the bed next to each other. Ashton grabbed someone's boxers, wiping off his face and chest.

The door opened and Calum and Michael walked in, stark naked, the two alphas wearing large grins. They approached the bed and climbed on, Calum straddling Ashton.

"Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? Maybe?


End file.
